


A Desperate Morning

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being to proud to admit a human thing, can lead to even bigger problems. And that's exactly how the Potion's Master found himself in this current position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fic will contain omorashi, and pee desperation. It will also feature slight male/male but nothing graphic, basically its pre-slash if you will.

Severus reached out with his hand the next morning, mumbling tiredly when he came up empty. Where was Remus? He rolled over in the bed and looked around in the empty room. He could hear the shower going and deduced he was in the bathroom. He laid there for a moment before deciding to do something nice for the man that morning. As he got out of bed and stood up he felt it. Walking to the kitchen he became aware that the need was rather pressing.

His bladder was unusually full this morning; and he blamed it on the butterbeer they had last night. He was very private about this sort of thing and there wasn’t anything he could do about it anyways; Remus was in the toilet. He started in on breakfast, absently shifting his weight from each leg; the running water reminding him very quickly that he had a problem that was turning more and more urgent.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He figured he could see how far along Remus was in there. He didn’t fancy interrupting the man about a problem he should have not had in the first place.

"Remus, are you almost out?" He asked casually.

"Not really, why do you ask? Do you need to get in here?" He answered, already preparing to get out if he did.

"No, I’m just making breakfast for you and I wanted to know when to start the eggs," he replied smoothly before moving away from the door.

Back in the kitchen he danced around frantically as he cooked over the stove. His lower stomach was already bulging out and he didn’t think he had ever been this full before. Severus bounced for a moment before stopping as a wave of desperation hit him. He bent at the waist, his hands clenching the fabric of his trousers tightly. He would not give into the urge to grab himself, he wasn’t a child. As he concentrated on not losing his liquid he found his traitorous feet involuntarily walking back to the bathroom door.

"Remus just come on out of there," he said firmly, his thighs were pressed tightly together. He was clenching his bladder muscles tight in an effort to hold it all in.

"Just put a warming charm on my plate," Remus replied simply, as he started in on his hair.

Severus frown got deeper and he suddenly grimaced in pain. He squirmed in front of the door trying to gain control of his situation. He really had to use it. He looked back to the bathroom door, the sound of running water almost over powering him at that moment.

Severus paced in front of the door before walking through the house trying to get his mind off of it. He was in a panic and he found he couldn’t keep still. He needed to piss! As he entered the bedroom he suddenly had to grab a hold of himself as he felt himself lose a few drops in his underwear. He gasped loudly before quickly hobbling back to the door. He couldn’t afford to be quiet at the moment, he had to go now.

"Lupin; get the fuck out the bathroom!" He moaned desperately as he pounded on the door with his fist. It had been a while since he called the lion by his last name. He knew without a doubt that the other man could tell by his tone that something was wrong.

"Severus what’s the matter?" Remus asked worriedly as he grabbed his towel.

"Get out! Please just get out," he pleaded as he marched in place.

His voice was drenched in so much desperation that Remus could hear himself through the door.

"Alright I’m coming out right now," Remus promised as he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

"The shower, turn it off. Oh Merlin," Severus whimpered as he bent over again as the desperation hit. He was biting his lip harshly trying to contain his flood. He shut his eyes tight trying to drown out the sound of water constantly flowing.

Remus quickly leaned over and turned it off, looking at him worriedly.

"Why didn’t you tell me you needed the toilet?" He asked in shock. He would have gotten up way sooner if he had known.

"Just please," Severus bit out, unable to ask for what he needed. He needed help getting to the toilet but his pride wouldn’t let him ask for it.

"Please what? What do you need? Want me to get out?" Remus asked before nodding. That was probably it. He walked around Severus and was in the process of closing the door behind him when he heard the small noise.

Severus moaned piteously as he was forced to grab his cock again with his hand lest he disgrace himself right then. He blushed again, as he realized Remus could see everything. He stood stalk still unable to move, afraid that if he did he would piss himself.

"Severus what are you waiting for?" Remus asked softly, as he took in his lover’s current stance.

"I need help," Severus whimpered out shamefully; his face crimson. It literally hurt to admit that he needed help, but unless he wanted to piss himself, he had to swallow his pride.

"It’s alright no need to be embarrassed, I’ll help you," Remus replied rushing to his side. He had to admit that he was totally shocked at the admission but he quickly turned around to help him to the toilet.

"Slowly, careful," Severus hissed out through gritted teeth as his bladder was suddenly jostled and he felt it start to contract.

"Sorry," Remus murmured though he didn’t slow down; if anything he sped up. He didn’t want Severus to have an accident, and he basically carried him forth until they stood in front of the toilet.

Severus hurriedly shoved his robes up, working on his trousers with trembling fingers. He cursed the fact that he had gotten dressed already, relief was so near and yet so far. He openly danced in front of the toilet as he tried to pry the button off.

Remus watched in amusement and concern; he had never witnessed his lover getting into a state like this before. Severus was obviously desperate, and he didn’t know how long his love could hold it for. He didn’t want to get his head bitten off for volunteering but he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Severus do you need help?" Remus asked quietly, and as gently as he could

"No I’m not a child Lupin," Severus bit out in annoyance. He wanted help but he refused to admit such a weakness. He had already done so earlier, and no matter how much his brain was screaming at him to do so again; he couldn’t and he wouldn’t.

"I know you’re not, but I know that you do however need help," Remus pointed out softly His lover was a proud man and he couldn’t help but wince in sympathy.

"Oh Merlin," Severus whispered out hoarsely as his bladder contracted painfully.

"For fucks sakes Severus," Remus said loudly. He rarely swore and when he did the situation tended to call for it.

Severus turned to look at him in shock, his bladder forgotten for about a half of second. Remus didn’t normally use such language, what had he done?

“Pardon?” He nearly whimpered out, as he felt like he was literally squeezing his cock off.

"Be mad at me all you want, I’m not about to stand here and let you piss yourself." Remus murmured taking his hand and swiftly undoing the button. He unzipped and pulled the trousers down, even as he felt his love's body still in embarrassment.

Severus's face was pink as Remus undid his trousers as if he was a mere child. As Remus tugged his underwear down slightly his eyes glazed over as he felt a hand not his own touch his cock.

Remus was surprised that Severus wasn’t protesting but he didn’t comment on it. Pulling up the toilet seat he positioned Severus getting turned on now.

"You can go now," he whispered.

Severus nodded, his hand moving to do it himself; trying to rid himself of the sudden arousal. He moaned in relief as the pee poured out of him suddenly and hit the water below him. He swayed for a moment before he felt Remus steady him.

"Next time just come in," Remus said quietly as he heard how loud Severus was going.

"I will," he promised as he leaned his head back in relief.

Remus shook his head in delight, as he waited for Severus to finish.


End file.
